Surrender to the beat
by Mecheela
Summary: Sasuke came to wake Naruto up and let's just say things got a little sexual. [My idea of a christmas fic! Cross-dressing, my first lemon EVER, one-shot, Naru/Sasu, master/servant. Read and enjoy - I hope!]


**.::. Surrender to the beat .::.**

- One-shot - 

Taking a deep breath I turned the doorknob and entered the room my master were sleeping in. Instantly when I came inside I went to the big and heavy maroon curtains and pulled them apart. The sunlight streamed inside and fell on the lump under the blanket in the big bed in the middle of the room.

"Master, it's time to wake up." I said as I slowly made my way over to the side of the bed. I only heard a grunt and I sighed. "Master you really need to wake up now, you've slept far to long already. And besides it's christmas morning, I'm sure you want to spend some time with your family." I tried again as I pulled his blanket away from his snoozing body, to reveal a tanned muscular man with crazy blonde hair in only a pair of red boxers, I blushed lightly as I saw this. Though it shouldn't embarrass me, I've seen him like this in a few years now,

He turned over and mumbled. "Too early." I let out a huff. "It definitely is not, master, it's past noon already." That seemed to wake him as he shot out of bed and in the process knocking me over so I fell to the floor. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He asked hurriedly and appeared to have not seen me on the floor.

Slowly I raised up so I was sitting on the floor and turned to him. "I did wake you up, though you apparently turned back to sleep again, master." I sighed, making my master wake up in the mornings was the worst, he was definitely not a morning person. He turned around and faced me with a nasty glare on his face. I shrunk back and tried to become as small as possible.

When he saw me on the floor though his face softened and he walked towards me with an outstretched hand. I gratefully accepted it and he lifted me to my feet.

"I'm sorry. Did I knock you over again?" I nodded and he smiled apologetically. This had become a routine in the mornings. He would almost always knock me down to the floor when he rushed out of bed.

Suddenly his face changed and his eyes glazed over when he saw me in my maid dress.

The entire staff he had in his mansion was forced to wear a maid outfit with an apron over, even the guys.

You see my master was bisexual and he was a really rich man so nobody questioned him over his choices.

"Should I make it up to you?" he asked huskily as he stalked forwards, making me back away with each step he took towards me. Our game of cat and mouse didn't carry on to long when I backed into the wall and he set his hands on either side of my head. Our lips were almost touching when he deemed it close enough. My breath hitched as he slowly brought one hand down my face and continued down to my nipples and stomach until he reached his goal.

His fingers stroked me through my dress until I was gasping. "Pl-please m-m-master!" He smirked down at me as he was 6'2 and I was 5'4. "Please what?" he asked as he continued to make me wanna come. "Please let me come, master! I'll do anything!" I closed my eyes as his other hand was brought down to my legs and hosting me up against the wall and my legs were sealed behind his broad back.

"Anything?" he whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Yes anything." I didn't hesitate when I answered him.

He smirked and captured my lips in a bruising kiss and soon saliva and blood were trickling down my chin. I moaned as I was a little bit of a masochist and it was alright as my master was a sadist.

He pushed me down on the bed and trapped my arms over my head. Occasionally I moaned and gasped if he bit a little to hard on my tongue.

He spread my legs and sat in between them. One hand was brought down to my entrance and his fingers slowly circled it. He seemed to have got rid of my underwear without me noticing. I tensed up as I knew what was coming. He slowly pushed one finger inside and I bit back a cry of pain. "Sssh. You need to relax if this is going to work." He kissed me down my jaw and slowly I relaxed beneath him.

He then rammed in two fingers and I cried out as my back arched of the bed and a few tears dribbled down my chin. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to be inside you." he forced out between clenched teeth. I nodded and whimpered a little at the feeling of him scissoring me. "It's fine." I forced out and he smiled softly at me as he littered my face and neck with kisses. I loosened up after his distractions and he positioned himself between my legs before he rammed his big fat cock inside my hole and hit my sweet-spot on the first try. I screamed out in pleasure and my back arched involuntarily. "Aah! You're so damn hot and you're squeezing me so tight!" He rammed his cock deep inside my hole and he was such a beast!

All I could do was scream, moan, whimper and grunt as he filled my little hole with his big cock.

"A-ah! You like that bitch? You like being fucked like there is no tomorrow?" I moaned as he talked dirty to me, I've always had a fetish with that.

"Y-yes I do! Fuck me harder and faster!" I screamed as I came closer and closer to coming. He smirked as he complied and my moans and screams were intensified. "M-master please t-touch me! I can't take it anymore!" My hands were still over my head so I couldn't touch myself so I was forced to beg my beautiful, horny master to do it for me.

I was so close to coming!

He complied and he drove me fucking crazy with that big freaking monstrosity inside me! A few minutes after stroking me and hitting my sweet-spot I came all over our chests. "MASTER!" he grunted and a few seconds afterward of my hole squeezing his cock he came inside me with an almost inaudible moan. "S-sasuke!" He collapsed on me and a few minutes with us laying still and catching our breath, he pulled out and landed next to me. He pulled me towards him and I nuzzled my nose against his chest, he laughed lightly and inhaled my scent as he rested his head on my crown.

"Merry christmas, Sasuke." He whispered. "Merry christmas, master." I replied and smiled as I dozed of against the best pillow in the world, my master.

* * *

That was my first lemon EVER. So please go easy on me ~

I just wanted to say Merry Christmas ^^ (_and I'm sorry for the people reading _Lost Angel_ I just don't have any inspiration to continue that story :Z)_

Disclaimer in on my profile ^^ and once again thank you for reading even if you hated it C:

**Written: 2012-12-24**


End file.
